Hold my Hand-Shingeki No Kyojin Eren XArmin
by Aishichan11
Summary: Armin is worried for past mistakes and possible for the future...Armin struggles for strength, his feelings, and to be able to protect the ones he loves. Eren notices Armin is not his self and trys to comfort him and is willing to protect and hold his hand along the way... but as things unfold they as put to the test. Will Armin Overcome his weaknesses and can Eren hold on to him?
1. Promise me

I felt only the hot tears that ran down my face. Dammit I told myself why am I so useless_..._I could not even defeat one of them_._ I choked up trying to hold back my crying but it just keep flowing out like a raging river. A river of my regret... I thought coming out here on the rooftop would help me calm down and feeling the cool breeze and looking at the setting sky would relax me but I could not stop the flood of my own tears. I whimpered slightly until I felt something brush up against my cheek. I looked over to Eren licking his finger he then processed to smiled.

" ...saltly" he uttered looking up at the clouds.

" Eren" I muttered with embarrassment averting my eyes away from him. We both just sat there Eren said nothing but I was to stifled to look at him.

" Armin what's wrong?" he said in what seemed as dazed tone.

" I...its nothing" I chocked out still not daring to look his way. Warm breath started beating against my cheek so with a jerk I looked.

I screaked and fall to my back to see to my surprise the dark hair boy face so close to mine. My face flushed as he crawled over me hovering on top of me.

" Armin why wont you tell me what's wrong" he questioned me looked down into my eyes .

" it's nothing I don't want to talk about it" I said pushing him off me and siting back up whipping my eyes.

I took a deep breath trying to clear my thoughts waiting for what he would say next ..or do to me next.

" It's OK you don't have to tell me any thing your uncomfortable with right now ... I know it's hard" he sighed creasing my shoulder.

I took another breath looking up at the orange fading horizon. In that moment we just look at this world together... It was calming yet one of the rare beauty we get to experience in this crude life we live.

" Armin?"

" yeah Eren?"

" I actually came up here to tell you something" he said leaning his head on my shoulder his soft hair brushing up onto my cheek.

" yeah?" I said said still enjoying the moment we are sharing.

" Promise me ...That we have to see this whole world together. Now that we're in the survey corp that we can go out of the wall. That we can't die because I want to see the the ocean with you...the world with you I want to protect you" Eren voice was strong but gentil as he spoke. I could only smile hearing all this.

" I promise" I said still smiling.

Eren then lifted himself up and reached a hand out to me. I gestured it away and looked up at him.

" I want to stay here just a little longer" I said looking to the setting sun. He smiled and started walking away.

"Armin you did what you could sometimes you can't save everyone and it's OK because you saved me and a whole lot of others...just want to thank you for it. Well don't stay out here for too long" he said climbing back down into the building.

" yeah I know Eren" only looking up as I uttered those few words.


	2. Within the Sky

As I sat there alone my memories of the time when I was a kid, before Wall Maria fell, unfolded through my mind. I would always get beat up for saying things that people would not understand...change is a scary thing. My views challenged their(our) way of life. However even with my hope of a new life it never scared Eren away...he too felt the way I did someone finally understood...understood me. Even with that it didn't stop the harassment that I brought upon Eren. Even though we got attacked for being different he always tried to protect me from it he put up the fight. The weak only get weaker...tossed and pushed down deeper until soon there is nothing left and I never had a chance even now what chance do I have? Eren alway fighting for me, alway lifting me up , standing up for me...I never had a chance to do that for myself or even for him. I remember when the bullies beat the living shit out of me I thought there was nothing worst then this at the time but Eren was there and he fought for me so hard that they gave up.

"Armin I will never let this happen again ..." he said with such pain like it was his fault and then lifted me up and carried me home that day. What did I do?!... lived in my fantasy world in a book of places I might never see and when they questioned me I open my stupid mouth saying their way of life is wrong. That's what I thought every time back then but when I'm with Eren he gives me so much hope...when I'm with him we can ...no we will see all the beautify this curule world has to offer.

The time had pasted so quickly when I realized it was already dark. I sighed as I stood up on the roof. I rubbed the temple near my eye...God I'm pretty tired well when you don't do much all day I guess that how it is( and that cry did emotional drained me). The moon looks really big tonight. Then in the darkness I heard a horrid scream in the distance. I just ran towards it not stopping I ran... using my 3-D gear to glide from the builds that were near us. I leaped down to where a lantern shined in the darkness. It was Hanji fighting off a Titan with only her rod in hand.

" Hanji what are you doing where is your 3-D gear? You need to get away!" I yelled at her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Armin hey Luce he manged to get out of some of his restraints but now you can help me get him down again" she said cheerfully. I shot my maneuver gear to get close to the Titan face and stab one of my blade in it ugly eye and blood slatted as released it while jumping back. The titan jerked back but to my dismay Hanji started screaming.

"what are you doing Armin your hurting Luce" she cried.

" Hanji there no way we can get him down this is the only way" I shouted lunging myself again at the beast going for the back of its neck but as I was it grabbed my arm flinging me back. I skidded along the cold earth and as I layed I could hear its foot steeps approaching me getting closer with each thud.

Is this the end? I saw a figure in the distance and heard Hanji screaming to it?

Eren? Will you save me this time?...I'm so sorry Eren

this is the End.


	3. mindless thoughts

Hey everyone who is read and/or fallowing this story so far

I'm just figuring out how to work the fanfic site that why I haven't been leaving any "review story or comment" but please do tell me what you guys think of the story so far and there will be more chapters anyway thank you guys and enjoy3...oh BTW chapter 3 will be in Eren's POV

I ran swiftly to all the rooms...nope not here...or here...or there. Where the hell is Armin I thought to myself. Maybe he in the mess hall or something I didn't look there yet. When I arrived he was not sitting anywhere only Connie and Jean were there playing some game of cards.

"Hey Eren wanna play Jean sucks a poker" Connie shouted.

" Your just lucking out stupid" Jean said pouting angerly.

" Uh...no I'm looking for Armin. Have you guys seen him?"

The shook their heads so I headed into the kitchen. Mikasa, and Sasha were doing dishes or something but all I cared about was Armin.

"Well I really like him Sasha"

" I get it...like how I feel when look at a big juice piece of meat...ohhhh"

" Or Connie maybe... but food yeah God Food!" I could hear their side conversation as I walked up to them.

"Hey!"

"Eren?!" Mikasa jumped I've never seen her do that well whatever.

" Have you seen Armin?"

"Oh...thank God" she muttered out. I looked at her confused.

" Oh Armin I haven't seen him I think he in his room or something." . Great why didn't I look there in the first place...oh well I walked up to his room and open the door.

"Armin?" I said as I walked in...not in here what the hell! But some of his books are scattered on the floor. I began to pick them up and glance at them books on titans...boring, nature...boring,...oh crap something feel out of it. I look at it,and it was a small paperback book titled: techniques on...FORNICATION and other sexual acts ?! What, why would he need this for? Ok that's right we really didn't have anyone to tell us about it or "the stuff" so maybe he was just curious. Armin is mature he probably take this really seriously it's a learning opportunity for him yeah...I wonder. I opened it Oh my I thought as flipped through it and oh it even has drawing too! I wonder if Armin...my hand moved southward down my pants and I rubbed it a little.

"Armin" I said breathlessly. What am I doing?! I threw the book and stomped down stairs. OK have to find him now and then I heard the door open that has to be him.

"Armin" I ran up to see Hanji crying and then next to her was Captain Levi. My heart sunk...I felt sick because in Levi's arm was Armin all bloody and his right arm lifeless. No I thought he fine just passed out is all right that has to be it?

"Hanji? Captain Levi?" I questioned.

"He's dead they killed him...He's dead no...no Dead" Hanji busted out screaming falling to her knees and holding her face. By now everyone was in the room staring.

" yep he dead as a door nob or what? How dose that go Hanji?" Captain said most nonchalantly.

"It's door nail..nail!"

"Armin no"! I Screamed ripping him out of Levi's arms. "How could you Armin we promise. You can't be dead no" I wheeped holding him so tight against me.

"Eren" Mikasa said place a hand on my shoulder.

" go away! Everyone leave!...Armin why...Armin why I said this would never happen again"

" We Promise"

Ok there chapter 3! Be working on chapter 4 soon...ahhhh why but I love this shipping


	4. Left and Right hand

**So here chapter 4...part of it in Eren's POV hen Armin so hope you enjoy!**

Everyone just stood there in silence watching me. The tears wouldn't stop I'm not going to stop holding onto him. I just continued to embrace him squeezing him closer and closer to my chest until I couldn't anymore.

"Armin...Armin" I whimpered.

" Eren please" Mikasa said kneeling down.

" NO! Leave me" I shouted at the top of my lungs. She backed away so did most of the people in the room. I cried burring my face on top of Armin head. His hair was soft and fragrant I took his scent in.

" Eren" Captain said to me in a soft tone.

"what?!"

" you need to stop being a depressed piece of shit and give him to us now" Levi sad coldly.

"NO! Just a little longer before I have to say good bye" I said holding him trying to make it last.

"...Eren" I heard a muffled voice say and with a jerk I looked around.

"Eren...can't...breath"

I looked down and Armin was trying to push himself away. My eye widened and I released him a little and he gasped for air.

"your Alive..Armin" I cried with joy and held him again. Then I looked up at Captain Levi.

"why did you say he was dread...what kind of sick joke are you playing here?" I said enraged.

"Oh? You thought I was talking about him...no it was Hanji stupid Titan we killed"

" He wasn't stupid!" Hanji snapped at him.

" Luce was just misunderstood is all" Hanji said with tears in her eyes.

"come on Hanji lets go wrap up his injuries" Captain said take a hold of Armin and leaving the room.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around me.

" Its OK he is OK Eren"

"yeah" I said sheading tears of happiness.

**Armin's POV**

I could barely make out sounds or who was taking. All I could hear was yelling and then all the sudden I was being crushed. I tried to speak but my face was buried. It was warm and I could feel a heartbeat... is someone holding me? Eren is that you? I tried to move my left hand but it wouldn't move and it strings a little. So I processed to move my right pushing at Eren. I couldn't move away he was holding me way to tight. So I tried calling to him but my voice only came out muffled. So I tried again and again until I mustered the strength to scream his name. Then I was released from his hold on me and took in a breath filling my lungs I never knew how sweet air tasted . He said something but I couldn't understand it my head felt so dizzy and then he held me close. I layed my head on his shoulder and slightly nuzzled his neck...he smells nice I thought but before I could be intoxicated by his scent I was pulled away and the world around me became dark. I fell into a slumber.

When I awoke again I found myself in my room and my left arm in a sling. I tired to move my hand but I only grunted in pain it must have broken when that Titan throw me. I shifted a little in my bed when I realized Eren was holding my other hand in his sleep. He looks so peaceful when he slept I closed my eyes and held his hand softly.

I heard someone walk in and I open my eyes it was Mikasa she had a try of food for me.

"Here you are Armin" she said setting the tray on my lap.

"oh...thank you" I said as I tried to pull my hand away from Eren's but he wouldn't let go of me. He grunted in his sleep and held my hand tighter.

" you know he stayed up all night in your room when you were back" Mikasa said in her normal demeanor. Now I feel guilty Eren cares so much.

" You worried him to death when Levi walked in and you were passed out. Everyone thought you were dead Eren went ballistic. Why would you do something so wreakless? Why would you do that to Eren?!" her voice was almost a roar. Eren shifted a little but did not awake...Gosh he could sleep through anything.

" Mikasa I'm sorry" I said feeling ashamed.

" sorry?!" she said quietly but with frustration.

" don't say your sorry to me say it to Eren and also I don't know what you promised but never make My Eren cry for you like that again" her voice was now cold and had confliction of that of an angered mother.

Eren's emerald green eyes began to open and he yawned " Mikasa?..."

Mikasa looked at him "Eren...".

Then Eren looked at me "Armin...you awake how do you feel?"

"Oh I'm fine everything is good don't worry" I said sheepishly.

" Armin your arm is broken how are you suppose to feed yourself here I'll do it for you" He then grabbed the spoon and began to feed me.

Mikasa smiled slightly and began to leave the room but as she enter out of the doorway she spoke to me" Armin...a lot of people care about you and love seeing you here everyday so please don't do wreakless things like that" and with that she left.

The spoon Eren held still loomed in my face " Armin open wide" I did but felt very embarrassed this process continued until I ate everything.

Eren took the tray off my lap and set it off onto a table near my bed. Then Eren began wiping my face.

" Eren that's enough I can do this myself" I said as my face flushed.

" I just want to help you Armin" Eren said genitally.

" Armin I realized something when I was holding you when you were gone when I thought you were gone and the feelings I felt when you...when I knew you were alive" he said softly looking down.

" Yeah?" I said wonder was he was going on about.

" That I wouldn't know what to do that I would never be able to go out of the wall because if I did I would remember you...Armin I care about you" He said holding the back of my head leaning close to me...I read thing like this in books... But never thought my best friend would be my first...my first kiss.

His lips land softly on mine this feeling...its so odd. However good at the same time. After a moment he pulled away "how was that Armin?"

" I don't know...it felt odd but good" I said awkwardly.

Eren then climbed up on my bed laying on me like a blanket. Then he sat up our two groins touching. " before I do anything Armin I want make sure your OK with this?"  
"..." my face turn a bright red I couldn't speak I did not want to admit I may have feelings for him that I wanted him so much right now.

"I understand...I'm sorry" he said beginning to get off me but before he could with my Right hand I grabbed pulled him down to me... kissing him feeling the warmth of his lips against mine.


	5. MaybeI might

**Hey guys I'm just wanna thank the few followers for their support and I really didn't not except anyone to like this story so it means a lot to me. Also please review what-cha think.**

our lips pressed hard against one another and Eren hands moved all along me stroking my sides. Did we even know what we are doing? I wondered. Books are different from how it actually works and feels. Eren pressed against me closely I could feel how hard he was and he began to open my mouth with his. Our tongues swirled around each others. It was warm and the feeling... it's hard to describe but the sensation made me all fuzzy. He released and we both took in heavy breaths.

" Armin..." Eren said unbuttoning my shirt and kissing my bare chest.

"Eren...please n-" I said blushing but he reassured me saying he would undress too. That did not make me feel any better.

When I was completely naked well just the sling coved my left arm. he stared at me admiring me like a work of art or something...really I'm nothing special this is embarrassing.

" Armin..you're so pretty" he said smiling. His face hinted with a soft pink as he stood up undressing himself.

"Pretty?!...you only say that to someone if there a girl" I grunted out.

" Then you are handsome" he said with a pout climbing back on me and then kissed my neck. This movements were so genital where he learn this stuff or is he just naturally good? I tried not to make to much noise but this felt so pleasurable I could not help moan here and must think I'm so awkward. He continued kissing my neck and then stoped and bite it a little and sucked. I could feel a mark form.

"Eren..." I uttered softly.

" Armin...I want all of you" he said begin to touch my groin. All I could do was utter his name over and over again as he stroked me. Everything became so hot our body felt like they where going to be engulfed by flame if we did not released ourselves. Eren stuck himself all the way in me...oh the pain I held back my tears with each movement. It was slow and painful but as it went along I could feel the pleasure rush over me and it become more fast and heavy.

" we really went all the way Eren" I said laying next to him as he slept.

" Yeah..." he said half asleep smiling.

" Yeah" I said brushing the his hair that lingered on his cheek.

" I think I love you...Armin" he said holding me softly.

" why do you say that?" I asked but he had completely fell asleep. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

" good night Eren" I said drifting into tiredness due to intoxicating pleasure.

**Hope you guys like!I'll update soon ahh The whole time wrote this part I was listening to sappy anime love songs and the at the end it was the snk theme opening 2 just thought that was funny...probably not but yeah**


	6. Lust

**Hey sorry for the long update...had kinda writer's block for this chapter but here it is please review hope ya guys like it :D**

I stood there staring into my tea cup just dazed. Looking down at the liquid that filled the cup. Its hard to wrap my head around what happened last night. I sighed pulling my head back and staring blankly at the ceiling of the mess hall. No one was their due to the fact that it was early in the morning. I sighed again...my body feels sore at lest we did not hurt my arm last night I thought. I felt some grab my shoulder and I jumped back a little.

" oh sorry its me Armin...Hanji" said cheerfully as she took at seat next to me.

" good morning Hanji" I said slightly dazed.

" how are you feeling" she asked weary.

"fine" I said not really in the chatting mood.

" I see Armin. I really wanted to thank you for recusing me even though we ended up killing poor Luce but It would have been worst if we lost you huh?" she said smiling. I really did not know how to respond to this Squad leader Hanji Zoe saying that I was more important the her research... That helped humanity.

" well I'm very flatted but we destroyed your test subject which I do feel bad for but if I did not try you would of been..."

" killed?" she said bluntly.

" Yeah..." I said dis-hearted,

" that the price I must pay for humanity...I must find out everything about the Titans." she said still smiling. She always so happy all I could do was smile back at her and she was so intelligent too.  
" Well I'm glad your OK and humanity need you Hanji" I said smiling.

" you too Armin" she laughed back. We sat their silent for a moment as I took sips of my tea. Until Hanji broke the silence again.

" I'm sorry you got hurt because of me" Hanji said looking down her smile disappeared.

" Its was no problem... Hanji that was the price I paid to protect you and the ones I care for and will continue to pay" I said light hearted.

" Oh...Armin thank you" she said her eyes tearing up and her face flushing.

" like I said it's no problem" I said smiling at her. She look deeply into my eyes for a while I began to feel slightly awkward. She placed her hand softly on my right hand that was resting on the table.

"Hanji..." I said looking down with confusion. she leaned close to my face placing her hand softly on my cheek.

" Armin...kiss me" she said sweetly. What?! Did she really say that or am I imagining this.

" what did you...say Hanji" I said dumbfounded. However with out words she pressed her lips against mine until I kissed back. This lasted for a moment then she pulled away smiling at me as I smiled back blushing awkwardly. What was I to say...then It hit me what about Eren But Hanji was so pretty and smart. I feel so conflicted I thought looking down at my lap trying to choose.

" something the matter Armin?" Hanji asked stroking her fingers through my hair.

" we should not do things like this Hanji" I said looking away from her.

" hmm is that so?...It did not stop you last night with Eren"  
"what!?" I said shocked as my face turned red. She giggled then spoke

"I was going to talk to you last night but as I walked up to the door I heard something strange no one would really wonder about it since your room is farther from the rest of them. So I took a look through the keyhole and saw things getting hot and heavy!" she shouted with a smile and pointed at me. Now I wished the Titan killed me so I wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment right now.

" I understand you guys might be soldiers but you still human. You have needs. Its not like these things don't happen. It's quiet the norm for male soldiers even ones that are close friends to do those things." Hanji said blushing a little.

" Hanji...I don't feel comfortable talking about this" I said feeling my cheeks get hot as I spoke.

" female soldiers have needs too. Seeing you like that...showed me something " she said placing my hand of my lap. Oh...what do I do Hanji is so pretty. Should I do this sir come to my lustful desires. I did last night. Ohhh so pretty I thought.

" Hey Armin!" Eren said waving to me as he began to walk over to us. I quickly snatched my hand away from Hanji.

Hanji quickly whispered softly into my ear before getting up to leave " you always welcome in my room...to do Research" then walked away. Eren and Hanji exchanged greeting and she was on her way telling Eren that she was keeping me company and wanted to thank me for the day before.

Eren sat next to me smiling and we began our normal chit-chatting like we always did. What do I do tell him the truth...no I'm just going to act like that never happened.


	7. salt water tears

**Hey guys! Stuff gonna go down...Eren or Hanji? Love will be test on this chapter of Titans of our lives...idk wtf I'm saying sorry for my weirdness but please do enjoy and review...TELL ME WHAT YOU PEPS THINK!XD**

A few months had passed since both of my encounters with Eren and Hanji none of us mention it(well Eren dose not I have no clue why). However Hanji dose give me a few lustful glances and body language now and again. Well at lest my arm was completely heal by now but I still feel weary of something. I don't know what am I doing I thought to myself as I was putting my horse backing into its stall. It was as individual(of the Scouting Legion) to take care of our horse's health and make sure they have there daily excise as well as other things. I look over and saw that Hanji is also putting away her horse. She then looks over and smiles. I try to quickly finish and leave before she can make contact with me. Oh too late she already walking towards me. What should I do...I guess I should wave I thought faking a smile and greeting her. I had to force myself to avoid her...she so pretty but a little older than me well by quiet a few years but that did not bug me the lest bit.

" Hey Hanji..." I said awkwardly.

"Hello Armin...your so cute when you act all shy" she said throwing her arm over my shoulder. My face felt really hot now...and she so close I can smell the sweet scent of her hair. However before I let myself surrender to my lust for her I nonchalantly pulled myself away. We continued to advance down the path of stalls. As we were walking Hanji tried to make small however I tried to make my answers brief and meaningless in the process. Its not like I hate Hanji or anything Its just I don't want to lead her on if I'm too nice. As well as I couldn't hurt Eren by doing "things" with Hanji. OK next turn and I'm home free will be out of the stalls and in the open. However before I could relish in my freedom Hanji pinned me to the wall and quiet forcefully...It was shocking to see this side of her.

" You've been avoiding my advances on you Armin" she said casual smiling.

"what I did not notice..." I said nervously knowing fully of each one.

"Lair..." she said bluntly still holding me to the wall.

" I tried giving you time Armin but now I can't control myself anymore!" she said sweetly her face filled with desire (I've only seen this face twice, when she is experimenting on Titans or when she really wanted something which is the case I'm in).

" I also know why you are avoiding me...you'll wonder how Eren will feel. Well has he spoke about it to you dose he tell you he loves you and wants to hold you Armin? Do you feel that way for him Armin? Or was it just some sexual release for you two..." her tone almost mocking but worried. However I had no clue how he felt he never spoke of it again and I don't how I feel about the whole thing...maybe Hanji is right maybe it was some kind of one night stand. That we just had needs and satisfied them with one another mistaking it for something else at the time. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and Hanji held me close trying to consul me.

" it's OK Armin I'm here for you. Let it all out...I know it hurts" she said soothingly in my ear. I just held her and cried why are you doing this to me Eren I thought. Hanji held me close to her chest as I let the tears flow down my face and on her clothes. I felt worthless and used...Eren is not like that I try to think but... but the facts are lining up that it was just heat of he moment. That my fake death made him crazy and junk...I don't know I just did not want to think right now. Hanji held my face close to her then we looked deeply into each others eyes. I licked my lips and she passionately kissed me. Soon we were making out clinging to one another forcefully. I felts so hot and soon I knew what we had to do next before I lost control of myself. She began to unbutton my pants but then I realized we were in the dirty horse stalls.

"uhh..Hanji I'm sorry to interrupt but should we do this here" I said unpleased looking around.

" Oh yeah we should leave" she said laughing with slight embarrassment.

"whoopies so heat up I forgot" she said walking out of the stall me fallowing along.

"well...shall we go to my chamber...drinks on me" she said excitedly and jumps around.

We walked towards HQ...the field was wide and flowers growing every. As well as the perfect setting sun it was quite romantic right now...but it was strange. Then out of no where I heard yelling. It was Eren running towards us I felt my heart sink. Hanji whispers to me cuffing her mouth "see you later tonight...good luck lover boy". And with that she jogs off. Eren final reaches me with scrolls in his arm...I wonder.

" Hey Armin...what we re you and Hanji talking about" Eren said a little out of breath.

"Uh..Titans and you know Hanji" I said nervously.

" Oh...well I have something to tell you" he said sitting down and patting the ground for me to sit. So I did looking at him curiously rubbing my face. He began to unfold the scrolls and lay them in front of me.

" Look Armin its our next mission...it not like where going to due something really big but It's a way for the Scouting Legion to make some cash. Since the people are getting mad at us' for wasting money' Captain Levi found an ocean near us. Well that's what he thinks it is. Will be able to collect salt from it and sell it." he said smiling. The Ocean it is our dream and I began to cry. The I felt his lips against mine and pulled away quickly.

"what was that for?"

"To make you feel better" he said happily.

"Eren...I thought you did not feel like.." I said looking down.

"Like what Armin...Like kissing you and stuff? How could I not Your so cute"

" I mean that you don't like me like have not said a word to me after we did it!" I shouted at him.

"what!" he said throwing me to the ground and holding me their.

"Eren..." I said with fear as his enraged green eyes looked into mine.


	8. On fire

**A/N: Hey party peps here it finally is! Sorry it took a long time I had so much work to do for life...had no time for my babies...:(**

**But I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you all do as well. And like always please tell me your thought and stuff... review!XD**

"Why would you say that...of course I care about you." He said as tears fell down his face and landed on my cheeks. He held my left hand as we laid there. The golden orange sky shined down on him as we laid there.

"It's just your not like me Armin you are...your arm got broken because I was not there to protect you" he said closing his eyes tightly.

" Eren...I want to be able to protect something. Your right I'm not you I don't have _special Titan power _like you. And I'm tired of you always wanting to protect me Eren . You have to protect everyone don't you Eren or you can't live with yourself... Especially me huh? The only reason you want protect me is because I'm Weak and you know it and new flash I know it and everyone in this fucking hell knows it! So don't hold back on me Eren say it say I"m weak!" I said coldly letting my emotions overflow as I gave him an icy stare.

" I can't say that...because your not weak. Your stronger then most people look we're still here because of you. You knew what do at the right time when no body else did. You found your own way of fighting and saved so many people" he said sobbing then smiled at me.

" even if you wouldn't let me protect you I will any way! I don't care if you want to prove something... I have to protect the people who are dear to me. If I don't fight how can I win? How can I keep the people I love if I don't fight. I'm not going to lose you to Armin..not to those monsters!" he cried trying to hold back his tears.

" Armin...Armin..." he sobbed leaning down to kiss me. I was still pissed off... and turned my face away. Letting him press his wet sobbed face all over my cheek. However I was still feeling hot...like my chest was burning angrily at has only been sincere this whole time. It was stupid me that misinterpret the situation.

" I'm sorry you can protect me.." I huffed giving in.

"OH...Armin" he said pressing hard against me and kissing my face. I layed there silently.

" Armin?" he stoped for a second.

"yes" I said irritated not making eye contact.

" Are you still mad at me?" he questioned.

" Yeah...a little" I said still why wondering myself.

" well then...you should let it all out" Eren said in a quit seductive tone but before I could respond we heard a shout and saw a horse galloping towards us. It was Captain Levi! Eren quickly got up. as well as forcefully pulling me up. He ran his horse up to us swiftly stoping and glaring.

"hey Jaeger" Levi shouted at him and Eren twitched nervously.

"Yes sir!" he shouted back while saluting him.

" It getting late you need to be in the basement you pissant" he stated bluntly.

"unless you two are going to fuck in the grass and dirty" he said looking at us then the ground.

"Is not like that sir!...uhhh I tripped onto Armin" Eren said stumbling over his words.

" sure and you just so happened to get dirty in your eyes making it look like you were crying like a bitch...children are so fucking disgusting" Levi said grinning at us then look at me .

" Yes sir Eren was just crying over our little lovers quarrel" I said jokingly also saluting him.

" whatever...I don't have time for this... Next time you pissants better be where your ordered. Got it Jaeger!" he screeched at us. We saluted him to reassured our word.

" OK I have to find my weirdo see you dumb-asses later" he said leaving us with that and charging off.

"Weirdo?" I question blankly.

" He probably means Hanji...It's weird their a thing no one knows but me. He talks a lot when he is drunk...a lot it get gross. Old people love...is so freaky I hope my parent where not like them" he said with a sickening face. All I could feel was my heart drop not because of a broken heart but of my shame. I look at Eren faking at laugh as we walked back.

" why would you say we had a lovers fight to Levi!" he said shocked and freaking out.

" shut up Eren I was joking" I said pushing at him and laughing.

When we back to survey corp HQ I told Eren I had to do something important and I would meet him in the basement when I was done. I had to confront Hanji about today I thought as I stood outside her door.

"Just knock on the door Armin..." I said to myself as I inched my fist to the door.

I tapped it.

"Just Come in" Hanji shouted and I swiftly opened the door and closed it behind me quickly. He eyes dilated when she saw me and stopped doing whatever research she was doing and jumped at quickly grabbed me and pulled her burning lips to mine.

"Hanji n-" I tried to protest but she pushed me down on her bed and started trying to undress me while making out with me. Oh I have...to stop I thought but she slid her hand in my pants. Stroking my membrane genitally and all I did was melt in her hands all over me.

" oh I could not wait anymore for you Armin...oh your so hard already you been wanting this bad lately" she said stroking me harder.

" Hanji.." I huffed trying to regain control.

" Its just I want..." the she started kissing under my jaw ooh so nice why can't Eren be this girly. Then she started kissing my neck going lower...

And lower ...

And lower...

Holy fuck and lower...

She was at my groin oh god no...yes...no!

Then a loud knock made us jump and she quickly got off me and rushed me up.

" Hey freak Its me I'm coming in" no its Levi again! I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack. He going to kill me. At this moment I was more afraid of a human begin then any Titan I ever encountered.

**So here it is...Levi always interrupting everyone's biz. I freaking love him though! Hey guy tell me whatcha ya want for future chapters! I'll try to update the next chapter soon as I can! :D**


End file.
